Atez Creymere
Atez Marion Creymere - A retired Commander of the Carpenden stationed Eagle Knights and former Steal Falcon. A hard nosed war veteran, family man, and devoted husband. Scorned by Maaria Royo Itthrenn after the slaughter of his dear wife Lydia and his two small children, Atez went nearly insane but was brought back to reality by dear friend Nathaniel Drake. ''Early Life'' Atez Creymere was born to the middle age human couple of Hileah and Marion Creymere in the Mid Missa Shelf in lower Andoran in 4668AR. Marion, Atez's father a mercenary for the Lumber Consortium wed Hileah out of necessity. The Lumber Consortium seeing to it that one of their own would be well taken of, arranged for the marriage after the unlikely duo conceived child on a cold mid-winter evening. Mere months after Atez was born, his mother Hileah, was murdered by his father Marion Creymere. It was never discovered as to why Hileah was killed but speculation has been made as to a deal gone wrong with the Lumber Consortium. Marion Creymere left the child to die alone, cold and defenseless in mid Andoran just miles away from the Arthfell Peaks. Either by the will of the Gods or by sheer dumb luck the infant was saved by a band of traveling Eagle Knights. He was taken to an orphanage in the city Almas and spent several years as an alter boy in the Golden Cathedral. At the tender age of 13 Atez found himself in constant trouble with the church. Unable to find reliable and easy to understand answers to several questions he had about the Gods both major and minor. He once again found himself abandoned and cast out into the streets of Almas's merchant district after studying the underside of the Great Pantheon...daemons and the Nine Hells. In the streets he lived on the generosity of travelers coming into the city and off of the trash of merchants at days end. The one place the young Atez could find a warm smile, real care and a hot meal was in the dirtiest section of the Merchant district. At the end of a long, stinking alley a small bar/inn called The Broken Spoke generally reserved for sailors coming in from the ports from long journeys at sea. Here Atez would spend most of his time carrying bags and boxes for merchants hoping for small bits of coin so he could barter with the Inns owner for a room or perhaps even an extended stay in a lower store room. Three years would pass with the same routine of carrying things for said merchants and buying a small corner of the Broken Spoke's dingy and moss overgrown cellar. At the age of 16 in a moment of desperation and severe hunger Atez joined the Almas milita. There he found three square meals a day. Good clothes and a real, warm bed. A fair change from cold stone and wet straw and rags. Atez spent five years with Almas's militia until one day he was allowed to go on a field assignment with a squad of Eagle Knights near the city of Carpenden. While on mission he valiantly dove in front of a charging barbarian's war horse pushing an Eagle Knight out of the way and succumbing to a near death experience after being trampled. Atez's legs were nearly destroyed, his knees, feet and lower legs were broken in several places. The Eagle Knights, after dealing with the onslaught of their enemy took Atez to the Eagles Nest, an encampment of Eagle Knights, held within the center of the city of Carpenden. There over the course of two years he was nursed back to perfect health and recruited by the Knights for his valiance. -To Be Updated-